Murdo Lindsay
*Evan Lindsay (brother) *Kenny Lindsay (brother) |Extended= *Rosamund Lindsay (sister-in-law) † *Mrs. Lindsay (sister-in-law) *Grace Lindsay (niece) *Hugh Lindsay (nephew) *Caitlin Lindsay (niece) *Bobby Lindsay (nephew) † |Occupation= |Clan= |Nationality= Scottish |voyager=true|fiery=true|breath=true |Actor = |Seasons = }} Murdo Lindsay is a former inmate of Ardsmuir Prison , and one of the first settlers on Fraser's Ridge. Personal History He is the eldest of three sons born to Alexander Lindsay of the Glen. Like his brothers, Murdo was imprisoned at Ardsmuir after the Battle of Culloden. Events of the Novels ''Voyager Murdo argues with several other prisoners over whether John Grey's appointment as prison governor will be good or bad for the prisoners. The Fiery Cross Murdo and his brothers make camp with Jamie's militia as they travel toward Brownsville. At Hogmanay that year, he plays the flute to accompany his brothers on the fiddle and ''bodhran. He and his brothers convince Jamie to perform a Highland sword dance. In May 1771, Murdo camps with his brothers and the rest of the militia at Alamance. He and Geordie Chisholm play mumblety-peg to pass the time. During the battle of Alamance, Murdo somehow loses his horse. He returns on Gideon with Jamie. Murdo is present when Morag MacKenzie runs into the camp to tell Jamie of Roger's hanging. After Brianna and Claire kill the buffalo, Murdo is one of those who helps divide it up under Brianna's instruction. Murdo also visits Jamie at the Big House after the latter's snake bite. In summer of 1772, Murdo's sister-in-law Rosamund dies after suffering an infection from an ax wound. ''A Breath of Snow and Ashes After stumbling upon the burning cabin, Murdo and Evan begin collecting stones for a cairn. That same summer, Murdo's field is infested with grasshoppers. He is astonished when Claire burns the entire field to prevent the pest from spreading. However, Murdo takes the loss gracefully. A few months later, Murdo helps Jamie keep watch on the road for Richard Brown. He defends Jamie and Claire when Brown arrives to arrest Claire for her supposed part in the murder of Malva Christie. When Jamie announces that he intends to join the rebel movement and invites men on the Ridge to join him, Murdo is one of those who joins. Personality Murdo is fiercely loyal to Jamie and somewhat slow in manner. Physical Appearance Like his brothers, he is nearly bald. He frequently wears a distinctive possum skin cap lined with white raccoon fur. Name *'Murdo''' is an Anglicized form of Muireadhach or Murchadh.Behind the Name: Murdo. Accessed 2 September 2019. Muireadhach is a modern form of Muiredach, which means "lord" in Irish.Behind the Name: Muireadhach. Accessed 2 September 2019.Behind the Name: Muiredach. Accessed 2 September 2019. Murchadh is derived from Gaelic muir "sea" and cadh "warrior".Behind the Name: Murchadh. Accessed 2 September 2019. *'Lindsay' is a Scottish habitational name from Lindsey in Lincolnshire, England.Ancestry: Lindsay – accessed 14 June 2016. Trivia *The surname Lindsay has upwards of 100 documented variant spellings.Clan Lindsay: Orthography – accessed 14 June 2016. References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in Drums of Autumn Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes Category:Scottish characters